


Professionals

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You do know what you’re doing, right?”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Professionals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 717 "lights out"

“I’m no… techno-geek like you are,” began Torres. “But maybe we should wait for the professionals?”

McGee turned from the fuse box to scowl at him. “We can’t start collecting evidence until the power is off in that section of the warehouse. Hold the light a little higher?”

Bishop raised her phone’s flashlight. “But you do know what you’re doing, right?”

“I’ve built computers from scratch. I know what I’m doing.”

He flipped a switch – and the entire warehouse went dark.

“McGee!” shouted Gibbs.

He turned sheepishly back to his partners. “Maybe we should wait for the professionals”

“Good idea.”

THE END


End file.
